Security Guards
Security Guards are a form of Murkoff's various Security Forces instructed to protect Mount Massive Asylum in the event of a patient breakout at all costs. Due to security guards needing an extremely high security clearance to be able to be protected with decent weaponry, a high amount of the security guards have to use just their muscles and their fists to defend themselves, leading to their deaths in very large numbers and the ultimate failure of their job to protect the asylum. They are often addressed by characters, such as Steve and Jeremy Blaire, as "agent". Appearance and Characteristics The security guards at Mount Massive are well-built and considerably strong but are over-powered by the Variants or The Walrider, much like the first Murkoff Tactical Team. It is likely that most, if not all, of the Security Guards perished in the Mount Massive Asylum Slaughter, even the small percentage that had access to firearms. The guards' uniform are varying depending on their rank and security clearance. Their attire vary from a short-sleeved white shirt suit, grey pants with a brown belt along with brown boots for footwear to a dark blue police hat with short-sleeved blue dress-shirts, black ties, matching dress pants, footwear, and a belt, as well as a badge on their sleeves. The length of sleeve and the color of the suit shirt vary depending on the importance to The Murkoff Corporation. The guards that did have access to weaponry were armed with Colt M4A1s. Personality Many of the Security Guard's personality is best shown in the DLC of Outlast, Outlast: Whistleblower due to the fact interaction with alive guards is now possible but interaction is still very limited. Before the outbreak, the guards are shown to be irritable and confident, but after the breakout they become terrified and realize there is a high chance they will not survive, as many speak with a higher-pitched voice (which occasionally has a hint of them crying in it) than in the beginning of the game compared to the gruff, sincere tone that they had. Some are aggressive even in the slaughter and assault the Variants head on rather than running away, but end up being brutally beaten to death and killed. Some guards try to reason calmly but in a terrified tone with the Variants to avoid being killed, but ultimately fail. The best example for this is when Chris Walker walks up to a Security Guard in a fit of rage and the guard tries to reason with him, but ultimately fails. Some guards lock themselves tightly in rooms and hide away, waiting for help from the outside world. Some make a desperate effort to escape, which can also be seen during the Prison chapter when two traumatized guards mistake Waylon for an aggressive Variant, and desperately trap him in and stumble outside into the Courtyard. A guard covered in blood can also be briefly seen attacking a patient in the level Hospital. He manages to overpower the patient and strangles him to death, before escaping into another room. A guard can also be seen threatening another if he tries to radio outside for help from the authorities. This hints the guards still do have some sense of authority and toughness left. Gallery Navigation es:Guardias de Seguridad ru:Агентство безопасности «Меркоф» Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Deceased characters